legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Firestar
The Firestar was the personal starship of An-Taei Wynonyms. Originally designed as a standard Class-31 Patrol and Attack Craft, in the hands of Dessian and later Rhyley Stargazer, the ship went through many changes to the Interceptor class it is now. History Around 5 BBY Kuat Systems Engineering found themselves on a more secure financial footing, and again desired to enter the starship market following the disastrous prototype unveiling years before when all but one prototype was destroyed. The company then re-introduced the Firespray-class, hoping to build upon the reputation of the remaining prototype and its legendary pilot, Boba Fett. The new Firesprays were, like the original prototypes, designated as patrol and attack ships and perfectly suited for law enforcement and interdiction missions. With K.S.E. keen to expand the market for the ship, they had started to promote how easily the ship could be customized and upgraded to fulfil a myriad of roles. The Hunter In 2 ABY Prince Xizor purchased the vessel before offering the ship as a prize for whoever managed to kill Morat Leblon, the leader of the Garyn Raiders on Rori. The Raiders were a group of former Black Sun members that had turned their attention to causing trouble for the Galactic Empire's activities at the Rori System, and Xizor having wanted to draw favour with Palpatine, decided the best course of action would be to take the head of the Raiders. A Mandalorian Bounty Hunter, Dessian, would not only kill the man, but also murder three other hunters as well as obliterate the Raider operation on Rori. After offering the head of Leblon to Xizor, the charismatic Falleen decided to add Dessian to his payroll before turning ownership of the ship over to the blood-thirsty bounty hunter. Dessian would continue to use the vessel as his primary transport from then on, piloting the ship on various hunts and operations for the Black Sun. The KSE Firespray was named Adenn, and was spotted frequently above Corellia, Tatooine and Nar Shaddaa. The Jedi The Adenn was used by Blue to escape Jabba's Palace having captured Bai'yle Norssohn, however the Corellian Mandalorian managed to escape and kill Dessian during the hyperspace jump. Exiting the jump, he returned to Tatooine, and placed the ship in storage having decided it was too much for his piloting skills to successfully utilise. Instead he handed the vessel to Rhyley Stargazer, and the two spent months on the ship modifying the vessel. Renamed as Firestar, the KSE Patrol Craft became Stargazer's preferred starfighter, replacing his Belbullab-22 Fighter, Rascal One. Flown in missions for DSE and the Rebel Alliance, the ship saw some combat though was limited in its use due to Stargazer's preference for the freighter, Rogue Star. Stargazer's last actual flight in the Firestar would come when the Corellian pilot was tasked by the Rebellion to return to Orupia, where he used the starship to bypass the Imperial blockade of the planet. His flight however was almost fatal, as the Corellian crashing into the planet and severely crippled the ship. Forced to flee the vessel, it would be some time before Rhyley would see the ship again. The Brother Unbeknown to Rhyley, the ship was actually claimed by Princess Isa Valois who upon learning more about Stargazer, sent her Royal Guards to recover the vessel and then keep it in private storage in the hope repairing the vessel. Hiring various off-world engineers to oversee the task, the ship suffered numerous problems before it was fully repaired almost a year later. Having expected to offer it to Stargazer as a gift in the hope of controlling the Corellian, Valois's plan never came to fruition as she became embroiled in a Civil War with Rhyley siding with an opposing force. It was later discovered by Stargazer in Pareen Palace some months later, when the war had ended. It remained in storage from there on, and when Rhyley was considered dead at New Alderaan, the ship was claimed for use by his brother An-Taei Wynonyms. Along with Jan Ors, An-Taei made various modifications to the vessel in order to refit and equip it to his preferences. He used it during his search for Rhyley and his companions in the months after the devastating attack on New Alderaan. Wynonyms also used the ship at the Liberation of Kashyyyk and Dac. After using the ship to rescue Princess Kileo Dimoh and Kaje Reilloc at Chanmea, An-Taei would eventually help find his brother at Etti IV however made sure to return to Orupia before Rhyley, in order to reclaim the vessel. Stargazer had hoped to sell the ship in order to raise funds to purchase an X-Wing, however An-Taei refused to yield the ship to his older sibling. Wynonyms continues to use the ship whilst in missions for the New Republic, more recently flying the ship on an operation at Bandomeer and Utapau. Characteristics As a prisoner transport, the ship featured numerous holding cells and devices made for the most exotic of creatures. A trademark of the ship was that it landed horizontally with the drive engines facing the surface and the cockpit facing upward. To transition to normal flight mode, the ship rotated so that the cockpit faced forward while the drive engines faced rearward. The stock ship was well armed and armored for its size, with on-board storage space and room for several passengers and/or cargo. Roughly as fast as Koensayr's Y-wing starfighter/bomber, the ship had more than enough speed and manoeuvrability to intercept smugglers and other renegades. Category:Starships